


Revenge 101

by HeelWifeFaceLife



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Revenge, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelWifeFaceLife/pseuds/HeelWifeFaceLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami fucked up big time and now Kevin's going to make him pay. In his own, unique way.<br/>Possible 2-shot if anyone wants the follow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge 101

As Kevin stormed down the familiar corridor he was vaguely aware of the movements out of the corner of his eye, the familiar shapes blending into the background and out of his line of sight. It briefly occurred to him that he hadn’t actually made eye contact with, or even heard for that matter, anyone since he arrived at the building 10 minutes ago. The obvious conclusion from this was that the apoplectic rage bubbling inside of him was showing through on his face and if those sloping backwards could sense half of what was under the surface then he understood exactly why he’ been given a wide berth by everyone in the building.  
Reaching the end of hallway he briefly stopped to check the hastily printed sign tacked onto the bare, grey wall to ensure he was heading in the right direction before taking a sharp left. Striding at a slightly slower, though no less determined, pace now he took the time to check the door numbers before a glimmer of a smirk pulled of the corner of his mouth and he stopped abruptly.  
Taking one deep breath to calm some of the rage threatening to bubble over into the surface he rearranged his face into what he was fairly confident could be passed off as a nonchalant expression and pushed down the handle. Letting the door swing fully open so that it bounced off the wall behind and drew the attention of the entire room as he stepped forward and allowed his frame to fill the doorway. He didn’t need to scan the room, he knew exactly who he was looking for and exactly where they’d be as he allowed his eyes to stare directly at centre of the group and connect with the deep brown irises he knew he’d find there. He allowed the smug smirk to creep back on his face as he noted with satisfaction the way his targets pupils had dilated at his entrance. He maintained their connection for just a few seconds longer than would be considered comfortable for most people before breaking eye contact and focussing on a chair in the back corner. Ignoring the muttered greetings as he walked towards the back of the group he deliberately made sure to take the long way around rather than cut through the middle to make sure he avoided any physical contact with the smaller man in the middle who was now staring determinedly at the floor, a soft blush beginning to creep out from underneath the auburn stubble around the lower half of his face and the tiniest portion of his lip pulled tight inside his mouth where, Kevin knew beyond doubt, it would be chewed anxiously until it either noticeably bled or he was calmed down.  
When he finally reached his chosen seat Kevin allowed his weight to drop solidly into the chair with a thump before spreading his arms across the two chairs either side of him and parting his legs far past what could be considered polite in any context. He was aware of noise again, the discussion being restarted in the room after his interruption but damned if he was to be involved in it. He maintained his silence and kept his gaze fixated pointedly on the back of Sami’s head, taking in the way his neck was tensed and enjoying the blush continuing to work its way around the redhead’s neck and watching it creep over his nape. If it was anyone else he’d think it was their creeping awareness that he was staring at them but not Sami. Sami knew he was watching, he always knew and after last night he’d know Kevin was not only watching him but waiting (somewhat) patiently for revenge.  
The discussion continued for the rest of the session which, given the champions late arrival, was actually only around 40 minutes but felt to Kevin impatient mind and Sami’s increasing sense of dread to both extend endlessly and fly over so quickly that while they were both suddenly pulled out of their thought with the sounds of chairs scraping and the ambient noise of a room full of people starting to chat more casually as they headed for the door.  
Sami, unsure of what the best course of action would be shifted slightly in his chair and rifled through his bag for a bottle of water before carefully unscrewing the top and taking a large drink in an attempt to buy himself some time to figure out what was happening. By the time he lifted his head back up he realised he’d stalled too long and that only the small figure of the director who’d been leading the discussion was the only thing preventing him being alone with a very pissed off looking Kevin Owens. As he tried to build up the confidence to ask the director something, anything really, that would keep him in the room longer he heard a gruff cough behind him. Not daring to turn around he heard Kevin purposefully clear his throat before confidently dismissing the director with a sweep of his large arms and a pointed “you can leave now”. The small man raised his eyebrow slightly and almost opened his mouth as if to say something back but after taking a glance at the furious look on the imposing wrestlers face thought better of it and simply picked up his bag, flashed Sami what he could have sworn was an apologetic look and left the room quickly, clicking the door shut behind him.  
For a few minutes they sat there silently, Sami too nervous to move or say anything and Kevin quietly enjoying the smaller man’s discomfort. Eventually, when the red blush had creeped its way fully across Sami’s next and had begun to spread down his toned, freckled arms Kevin couldn’t take it anymore and slowly stood up from the chai He casually sloped across the room until he was stood directly in front of the subject of his focus, taking the time to admire the light fluttering across his thick, auburn curls and that god damn blush still illuminating his face and neck as well as continuing to creep further down his arms and, Kevin cold only imagine, across his chest underneath whatever shitty band t-shirt he’d thrown on that day.  
“Did you really think you could get away with it”, the larger man croaked eventually, his voice cracking with a combination of lust and rage, “Did you serious think you could just call me in the middle of the night like that without any consequences?”  
“I didn’t mean to, I wa-“ Sami started to explain himself before being cut off.  
“You were what Sami? Huh? Drunk? Horny? Completely unconcerned that I was in bed with my fucking wife? My wife who could have woken up and heard you moaning down the phone like a fucking whore?” Kevin paused his train of thought to calm himself. Sami had fucked up. But he’d make sure he knew it and he’d make sure he didn’t fuck up again but first he needed to keep his calm. He realised, as his mind cleared, that he’d leant down, his massive hands trapping Sami in his chair with one on each arm rest and their faces much closer together than they’d been the last time he’d checked.  
“I’m sorry” Sami muttered, staring resolutely at the floor.  
“Nah, you’re not yet Sam, but you will be soon” Kevin muttered downward with so much venom hat Sami felt a shiver run up the back of his spine and his face heat further than it had earlier.  
He felt a movement above him and then his face was forced upward as Kevin cupped his chin and forced his head upwards sharply. Pulling his eyes away from the scuffed flooring he’d been so resolutely staring at since breaking eye contact with Kevin earlier he finally looked into those familiar chocolate brown irises, their usual warmth hardened with anger.  
Staring down at Sami, his blushed skin and his worried lip quivering between his teeth soothed some of the Canadians rage as it was gradually taken over by his overwhelming lust. No matter how angry he was at him something about those soft, submissive eyes always and that soft, toned body always made more base instincts take over. He moved his hands down to the other man’s taught shoulders as he felt him begin to stand up.  
“You don’t fucking move until you’re told, got it” he gritted through his teeth, holding the Sami’s jaw tightly and refusing to break his eye contact.  
Slowly he moved his hands downwards until they reached the base of the redheads t-shirt before gripping it tightly and pulling the bottom apart. Sami made to gasp as his shit was ripped apart, his flushed torso still obscured by the black vest much to Kevin’s annoyance, but the noise he heard leaving him came out as more of a moan than anything else. The noise didn’t go unnoticed by the man above him whose smug smirk spread as he noticed the growing bulge in his captives’ shorts.  
He slid his hands inside the pocket of his own shorts to adjust his own hardness and savoured the longing in Sami’s eyes as he stared openly at his crotch. Slipping his hand out of the pocket Kevin couldn’t resist sliding his shorts down his large thighs before kicking them off his feet leaving him in just a pair of black boxer briefs whose thin material did almost nothing to disguise his almost painfully hard length.  
As much as he tried to disguise it the groan from the back of Sami’s throat was unmistakeable as his eyes stared ahead.  
“Funny, that’s pretty much exactly what you sounded like last night” Kevin breathed dangerously “But did you seriously think doing that to me was ever going to end well for you, did you expect me to answer the phone and help you get yourself off? Because really, I would have thought even you weren’t that dumb”  
Sami still stared ahead, he’d pissed Kevin off enough over the years to know that this was a situation when speaking and moving on his part were things he should only do when specifically told to.  
“Stand up and take your shorts off” the order came abruptly and almost before it was finished Sami was standing up, hastily pulling the thick material of his shorts down his toned thighs to reveal a pair of obscenely tight pale grey boxers, cupping his hard-on perfectly at the front and cutting off at just the right place on his thigh to cause Kevin’s breath to hitch in his throat.  
Sami shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and was about to move when he felt a hand roughly grab his hair and push downwards, almost collapsing under the pressure Sami sank to his knees and found himself on perfect eye level with the prize he’d been so desperate for. His mouth opened as he started to move forward in an attempt to get the thick, hard length he so desperately inside his mouth, even through underwear at this point, but his head was suddenly yanked backwards causing him to cry out in pain.  
“Ha, you think after what you did I’m going to give you what you want. After the shit you pulled last night do you really think I was gonna give you the satisfaction of getting my dick in your mouth again?” the larger man breathed, “nah, I came in today just to find you so I could show you what you’re really good for. To make sure you know your fucking place in this arrangement Sam, and that’s right down there, on your knees”  
Sami’s breath hitched in his throat the combination of humiliation and arousal were working each other up to no end and he was so hard it was aching. Without even realising it his thought had caused his hand to drift away from its position on his thigh to rub across the front of his boxers, he realised it had happened a second to late as he felt the grip on his hair loosen for a second before the side of his face burned with the sting of a slap.  
“This isn’t for you” Kevin spat out above him “You got enough of what you wanted when I had to listen to you cum down the phone last night. The next time you move those hands I won’t be so fucking gentle, got it?”  
Sami nodded his head, the right side of his face still burning from what was apparently considered a gentle slap.  
Kevin smirked again and slid a hand into the front of his own boxers, grasping his length and working it out of the material before kicking the underwear down his legs and off to one side with his shorts.  
“Now listen, you’re gonna kneel there, with your mouth open, and you’re gonna fucking swallow this, got it?” Sami nodded in response the statement, his need to taste the other man’s cum again growing with every second they stood like this he obediently opened his mouth and waited.  
Kevin took a second to absorb the sight before him, to take in Sami’s soft mouth opened obscenely wide, waiting for him. The smaller man’s face red and flushed with both embarrassment and arousal and his length straining against his underwear, desperate to be released.  
He took a deep breath and shook his head, keeping his length anything other than painfully hard would need all of his concentration and staring at Sami kneeling down with his mouth open and so so desperate for him wouldn’t help matter.  
Taking his slightly softened length in this hand he pointed himself directly at Sami’s mouth before taking a deep breath and letting go. As he relaxed the stream of amber liquid flowed perfectly into Sami’s waiting mouth, the redhead’s eyes widened in shock as the warm stream hit him but always eager to please and so desperate to make up for last night’s fuck up he swallowed the first mouthful down and opened right back up again.  
Kevin kept his stream aimed at Sami’s mouth for a few more seconds before growing bored of watching Sami neatly and dutifully swallow down his piss and lowering his stream slightly so the liquid splash off Sami’s chin, leaving even darker marks across the front of his already black vest and enjoying the sight of Sami’s tongue escaping his mouth to lick the drops off his lower lip, his constant desperation to have as much of Kevin as possible combined with his desperate need to please him and follow his orders. Despite his best efforts to keep as much of the liquid as possible in his mouth the man standing above him had other plans and quickly pointed his stream downwards.  
Sami left out a strangled gasp as the powerful stream was pointed directly at his aching head. The droplets sending vibrations the length of his cock and making him moan in pleasure while also wetting the front of his boxers to the point of transparency, showing the outline of his hard cock though the thin material and sticking it to the outline. After a few more second the stream began to die off and was rearranged to point the last few droplets directly into Sami’s waiting mouth.  
A few moments later Sami opened his eyes again to see the Kevin above him, dark eyes hard with lust and his substantial length grasped in his hand as he stared at the wet spot on the front of Sami’s briefs. Just as he closed his mouth he felt another harsh slap, this time across the left side of his face that made him immediately reopen again. The soft gasp of shock combined with the feel of slapping Sami hard across the face was all the larger man needed as he stroked himself a few more times and allowed his orgasm to wash over him, making a point of aiming himself away from a confused Sami’s open mouth to ensure his load ended up spread across the front of Sami’s drenched boxers.  
Taking a few seconds to compose himself Kevin opened his eyes to see Sami squirming below him, desperately trying to fight the urge to give himself the release he so desperately needed, and smirked.  
“Now you’re going to put your shorts back on over those filthy fucking boxers and get on with your day, I’ll meet you later to check you’ve done as you were told” Kevin instructed calmly as Sami’s eye’s opened wider with the realisation of what was still left for him to do.  
After a moment’s pause in which he foolishly thought as actually arguing back this time Sami unfurled himself to a standing position, grabbed his shorts and without another thought slid the, back up his thighs, glad he has at least worn thick dark denim today.  
“That’s a good boy, I’ll meet you back here later” Kevin said staring him in the eye with such utter conviction that Sami wouldn’t have dared question what he was being told to do. He stood still in shock as the larger man calmly slipped his boxers and shorts back on and headed to the closed and thankfully window free door.  
“Oh and Sami, no more bathroom breaks today. At all.” Kevin said seriously as he opened the handle and strode out confidently in the empty hallway.


End file.
